Backpacks are known and commonly used. Typical backpacks, however, are supported upon a user through use of shoulder straps and belts. This results in back strain and muscle fatigue.
Also typical to currently available backpacks is an arrangement whereby items carried within a backpack are generally carried posterior to the user, making for a large bulge extending posteriorly from the user. Backpacks, as their generic name implies, allow respective users to carry items on their backs, and do not allow for distribution of weight and cargo toward a user's anterior side. This results in uneven weight distribution and uncomfortable portage of items within a backpack.